I want you
by ITILY
Summary: This is a Near seme lemon...OOC and AU...written on whim..Rated M for Lemon..oneshot..Please R&R..


Ok so this is like a random oneshot..and OOC...Near seme..just thought of writing one...cuz I read a lot of doujinshi these last feew days...anyways it doesn't really make sense...but I hope you guys think it's hot...REVIEW!!

* * *

**I want You**

The people's heads turned, staring at the gentleman that just walked in, dressed in his flashy white suit, as if he was better than all the other lowlifes there, with a plastered mischief smirk on his face. He tilted his white Trilby hat at the gawking crowd, his smirk curling up some more, most of the women were flushing and the men were also flushing with rage and jealousy. But he had no interest in all those other people, he was only looking for that one specific someone.

Walking through the crowd, who were already resuming their previous dancing activities, he finally reached a stretched of sofas, where he spotted who he was looking for.

"Good evening" the white-haired man greeted a little too politely, taking his hat a few inch off his head, then sliding it down again. Sharp blue eyes shifted over, widening to a glare, "You again? Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from me! How many freakin' times I've gotta tell ya I'm NOT interested!" the skinny blonde snapped, the white man just smiled, glad that his love interest was still as rude as ever, just the way he like it, feisty and spunky.

"Can I buy you a drink?" the white man sat himself down, determine to get what he had been after for almost three weeks now, tonight was the last straw, this blonde was going to give in to him, whether he like it or not.

"Yo! Is there something wrong with that brain of yours?! What part of NO don't you understand?!!" The blonde scoffed, getting up and walking to the door, not looking back. The white man followed the blonde, trailing after him, not letting him get away this time.

The two walked out of the club, earning a few awkward stares from passersby. I mean who wouldn't stare at these two, one was completely dressed in white, head to toe, as if he were going to a wedding, while the other was all black as if his grandma just died. Even the way they looked was a sight for sore eyes, one a perfect white, as it was with his hair and skin, deep black eyes looking intelligent and dangerous. The other a blonde with a bob hair cut, making him very feminine, strutting around like he own the streets, blue eyes peering, always full of fury.

After awhile, the blonde finally calmed down, softening his footsteps, but as soon as he did, he heard some other footsteps close behind him. Any normal person would know to run, call the cops and scream or something like that, but no Mello was gonna show this dude just who the hell he's messin' with.

The blonde turned around, giving a death stare at the white man, who smiled and tilted his hat again. "Good evening again." another smile parted from those pale lips.

"To hell with your 'good evening'! I dunno what the hell ya want, but I've had enough!!" And with that the blonde threw a punch at the white gentleman, who elegantly dodged it, and grabbed hold of Mello's thin arm, sliding it to his back, pinning the blonde to a wall.

"OW!!" Mello winced, face still slammed against the wall. "I'm certain that someone as smart as Mello would have figured out by now what I want." Mello just struggled, disgusted that the dude just called his name. "I want you" the man whispered.

The white man placed a cloth over the blonde's mouth, his groans muffled, then gradually he lost conscience. Now the fun begins…

* * *

Mello woke up feeling like he just been hit by a car, sitting up, he found that his hands were tied behind his back, by either than that he was fine.

"I'm glad that you're awake." blue eyes quickly shifted to the white figure that sat down on the bed next to him. Smiling the man continued, "Mello" He said quite affectionately.

"Hey freak, I dunno who the hell you are but-"

"My name is Near" Mello was cut off. He blinked, gathering his thoughts again, registering what the man had said, now he was ready to scoffed up some more insults, when the man spoke again.

"Are you hungry?" Mello was again interrupted when his stomach started growling. Near smiled, he took a bite out of a strawberry that was placed on the desk next to the bed along with some expensive wine and whipped cream. He held Mello's face with his slender figures, a soft but strong grip, ensuring that the blonde won't move as he crushed their lips together. Mello just shut his lips up tight, not wanting to let the man have his way. But the man just saw it as a new challenge, using his tongue, he licked and nibbled on Mello's soft lips, finally forcing them to part with his tongue, which slid down into the blonde's mouth. Near forced the piece of strawberry that he had chewed down Mello's throat, holding the blonde's shoulders so that he'd stay put. He viciously invaded the teens mouth, wanting to get every taste available, the blonde surprisingly had a distinct taste of chocolate. It was quite delicious to say the least.

Ugh! Mello absolutely hated strawberries, they were too sour in way and had a veggie kind of taste. He was going to bite down on the freak's tongue but then somehow he started enjoying this. This freak was a hell of a kisser.

They finally pulled away, Mello gasping for air, while Near just picked up his breathing rate slightly. The blonde looked at Near straight in his empty black eyes, realizing that there was no way to escape this guy, so might as well make it fun. "Yo freak, if you wanna do this, I expect to get paid." the blonde huffed. Only someone like Mello could act so indifferent to his current situation that is being tied up and have absolutely no idea where he was, but that's why Near liked this kid so much.

"Very well, name your price." his voice was flat.

"It depends on what you gonna do." the blonde smirked playfully, which was replied by a smirk from the pale man.

Without warning, Near pushed the skinny teen on the bed, placing himself on top of Mello, not caring as the blonde winced when his tied up hands were crushed on the weight. Near met their lips again, Mello instantly parted, letting his tongue gain entry. They kissed till they were out of breath, before proceeding to the next step, stripping. Since Near was the only one whose hands were free, he toyed with Mello, slowly sliding the zipper of his leather vest down, then undoing the buttons of his own shirt. His pale hands now removing his pants and unzipping Mello's leather pants next.

The blonde was already tight around the crouch, sighing relieve as the pants were pulled off. "Untie me." Mello said, using a very foreign tone, obviously aroused. Black eyes looked at him, "I'm not going to run." he smirked, eyes shifting to his own erection. Near smiled cheeky, untying Mello and sliding the leather vest off his shoulders, dunking it on the floor.

Once they were completely bare, Near stuck a finger into the blonde's mouth, who skillfully sucked on them, sometimes scraping them a little with his teeth. Pulling his fingers out, Near stuck them into Mello insides next, not one by one, but all at once and scissoring them. Feeling more aroused, as delicious moans spurted out of the blonde's lips.

"Ah! Get on with it already!" Mello said a little impatient. At that, Mello felt an intensity run into him, coursing pain throughout him, trills shooting up his spine, it felt good. Near would have said the same thing, as Mello's tight insides squeezed his cock, hot and sensational.

The two had their fair share of sexual experiences but nothing could compare to what they had now, it was so gruesomely yummy. They were both ready, but not wanting to let go of the moment just yet, as Near pushed himself in and out and Mello urging him to be faster, harder, more!

"Can I cum inside you?" the pale man asked suddenly, stopping half way. Not like he needed permission, since he'd already gone all out to kidnap the teen just for this, no, this was more about submission. Blue eyes filled with lust, managed to glared back, then grinning, "Only if I can cum inside you next." Smirking, Near finally released inside Mello, moaning with pleasure.

Mello didn't cum, controlling himself, waiting for Near to pull out, then pinning the white figure below him, rapidly shoving himself into the other's entrance, hearing sweet gasps and moans. He could have had so much more fun, riding this mysterious stranger, but alas he was too badly stimulated to hold it in, spilling his seed inside the man. After a few more pushes, Mello reluctantly pulled out, laying on the bed with the strange person, who wrapped his arms around him, like they were lovers and had just made steamy love, instead of a creepy guy, kidnapping another guy, with some intentions of rape, and the two end up actually doing each other.

"So what's your price?" Near's voice was neutral.

"You." The two smiled at each other, for some reason, blushing.

* * *

I know this makes no freakin' sense...but tell me is it sexy??...for some reason it feels dull to me...REVIEW!!


End file.
